Creep
by Alice Prongs
Summary: She had bought a raffle. That was it. She certainly didn't expect raffle boy to text her afterwards. And she certainly didn't expect to like him. No magic!AU


Her mom always told her to do good deeds. So when the boy asked her if she could buy a raffle from him to help some poor children's shelter, she helped him. Of course, she also couldn't deny that the guy was all shades of hot, with his much defined muscles, his messed up brown hair, crooked smile, glasses and those intense hazel eyes, so it wasn't really a sacrifice to talk to him. But if she had known that the outcome would be this…

 **16:39 [UNKNOWN NUMBER] Hey! What's up?**

 _16:54 [YOU] Who are you?_

 **16:55 [UNKNOWN NUMBER] I'm the guy you gave your phone number to today.**

 _16:55 [YOU] I didn't give my phone number to a guy today._

 **16:56 [UNKNOWN NUMBER] Yes, you did. Well, you didn't exactly give it to me, but you bought a raffle and all… Your number was there.**

 _16:56 [YOU] You're the guy I bought the raffle from?_

 **16:56 [UNKNOWN NUMBER] Yeah!**

 _16:57 [YOU] And why are you talking to me?_

 **16:57 [RAFFLE GUY] Because I have your number!**

 _16:58 [YOU] Look, yes, I bought a raffle from you and gave you my number, but that doesn't mean you should be texting me right now._

 **16:58 [RAFFLE GUY] Why not?**

 _16:58 [YOU] You do know I just bought that raffle to help the cause, right?_

 **16:59 [RAFFLE GUY] And you do know I only offered you that raffle because I thought you were pretty, right?**

 _17:00 [YOU] Oh, great. So I bet I'm just another one in a long list of pretty girls that gave you their numbers because of that raffle and that you decided you were in the right of messaging, huh?_

 **17:00 [CREEP] What? No! You're the only one, I swear!**

 _17:01 [YOU] Am I supposed to believe a creep that takes my phone number from a raffle that I bought to talk to me?_

 **17:01 [CREEP] I don't know, who's the creep?**

 _17:01 [YOU] You!_

 **17:03 [CREEP] I'm not a creep! I'm just a guy who thought a girl was beautiful and wanted to talk to her. Unfortunately, I was selling a raffle the moment I saw her, so I couldn't do much but get her number by selling her a raffle. And she was kind enough to buy one, which just made me like her even more.**

 _17:03 [YOU] You still sound like a creep to me._

 **17:03 [CREEP] I swear I'm not! By the way, my name is James.**

 _17:04 [YOU] Well, creep, I guess you already know my name._

 **17:04 [JAMES THE CREEP] Yeah, I do. It's a pretty name, by the way. Lily. It fits you.**

 _17:05 [YOU] Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, creep, I gotta get back to my life._

 **17:05 [JAMES THE CREEP] Oh, okay. And you can call me James.**

 _17:06 [YOU] Right. But I won't. Creep fits you._

 **17:06 [JAMES THE CREEP] Oh, okay. Thanks. Bye then. XX ;)**

She didn't answer him. But he kept trying. It turns out James (who she soon learned was James Potter, the son of Fleamont Potter, the one that had created Sleekeazy's Hair Lotion, just about the most amazing hair lotion in all of history, like, holy crap, what?) wasn't a creep at all. And soon enough the two of them were talking to each other on a daily basis and they already knew each other's favorite colors, favorite animals, favorite subjects at school. Lily told James about how much she loved her sister but how, in return, her sister seemed to hate her for absolutely no reason, and James told Lily about how his parents had had him at an advanced age and he feared that they would leave him without even meeting his future wife and kids (and yeah, she blushed when she read it, but of course he wasn't talking about her, right?).

And she knew all about his best friends, Sirius, Remus and Frank, and how the four of them were called the Marauders at school because of the pranks they pulled in everyone, and in return she told him about her best friends, Marlene, Dorcas and Alice, and promised to introduce them to his friends because, according to him, they were just the type of girls that they needed (she wasn't so sure about that from what James had told her, so she would have to make some of her own research before introducing anyone to anyone.). And they found out that her friend Alice's boyfriend Frank was his friend Frank _and how had they never met?_

And one day she got another message from an unknown number, and it wasn't James, it was his friend Sirius wanting to know who the hell was the girl that had Prongs (yeah, she also found out that they had weird nicknames for each other, but who was she to judge, right?) on the phone all the time and she had to go through his Quality Test and whatsoever. And at first he frightened her a bit, but as time went by and they continued talking, she got to know Sirius and they became friends, and maybe James was right, he might be just what Marlene wanted. And so she's friends with Sirius Black, and soon enough she's talking to Remus Lupin, and he is just the perfect fit for Dorcas, and she blushes whenever she sees Frank with Alice and the couple laughs because they know why she's embarrassed and there are feelings there for sure.

And one day James tells her that he got a message from Marls who wanted to meet _'Lily's messy hair wonder'_ and isn't she just like Sirius? And it's then that Dorcas feels left out from being the only one that doesn't know _'Lily's virtual boy'_ , so she steals Lily's phone for his number and texts him. And so her friends become friends with him and it's incredible how well they get along with each other.

And suddenly they're typing hearts in, and making flirtier comments and when did sending photos of each other become a thing? And he brings up actually meeting in person one day, but she's afraid of what she felt when he said it so she changes the subject. And he notices it, because he notices every little thing she writes on her messages, but he doesn't say a thing because it's alright, she'll come around. And after a long time she still calls him a creep, but it's not an insult, it's just an endearing nickname to remind how they met, and he likes it. And she didn't win the raffle, but she got James and she got friends in his friends so she's fine with it.

And it's one day when she's late for class but she's so hungry and she decides to make a stop at a Starbucks because she just needs something in her stomach right now and she enters the café and he's on the counter and she sees him as he turns around and sees her and it's like time stopped and their eyes are wide and there are butterflies in their stomachs and they think it might be because they're hungry even though they know it's not and suddenly they're smiling at each other because it's just _so much better in person._

And when she thinks about it, if she had known the outcome would be this, she would have still bought that raffle.


End file.
